


Ancestoral Urges

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fairies, Lumberjacks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Jensen is a fairy with an ancestor who had the bad taste to breed with a werewolf. So now he's in heat, angry, and in need of a cock to ride. He finds Lumberjack Jared in the forest.





	Ancestoral Urges

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, it's because this was a fill I wrote for SPN_Masquerade's last round in 2016. I just got around to claiming and posting it now. 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

With a terrific, long suffering sigh, Jensen stomped out of his perfectly comfortable abode. It was foggy out, drizzling rain on the leaves that surrounded him. He felt like nature was just rubbing salt in the old wounds. Nothing like making the whole world around him damp so that he was wet on both the inside and outside of his body.

“Fucking ancestors,” Jensen grumbled to the forest. And he meant it. If his ancestors had been a little pickier about who they fucked, he wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

That situation was having his insides burn up with heat. Long ago instincts clawed at him, making him seek out sexual union while all his fairy compatriots snuggled safely in their houses. If anybody asked Jensen, he’d be certain to inform them just how uncivilized going into heat was. But nobody ever asked him, so it was a moot point.

There was nothing left to do but go find a nice, hard cock to ride until his heat went away. And he would be damned if he was going to go find another fairy to help him out. The last thing he needed was gossip about how needy he was when in heat. That sort of shit would live forever.

So Jensen fluttered his way through the forest. His wings were leaving more sparkle dust than they normally did. They always did that when he was in heat. He figured it was his fairy genes trying to find a way to express his heat towards potential mates.

An off tune hum caught Jensen’s attention, and he fluttered to a halt. It was definitely a man’s voice making the sound. The deep tone of it made his half hard cock spring to attention in his trousers. Cautiously, he flew in the direction of the voice.

The creature making the noise was tall. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a dark colored beanie. Dark blue jeans clung to his legs and work boots adorned his massive feet. He was sitting on a log, seemingly impervious to the misting rain as he ate what Jensen assumed was his lunch. There was a chainsaw next to him and an axe leaning against a nearby tree.

“Lumberjack,” Jensen called out as he flew into the small clearing the clearly human man was sitting in. A burst of magic turned him into something approximately the human’s size, though a bit smaller. He didn’t bother hiding away his wings. Humans, despite what Jensen’s grandfather used to say, were intelligent creatures.

Still, the human spit out a hunk of rather bland looking sandwich when Jensen appeared before him. “What the fuck?” he asked.

“Yes. Exactly. I would like to fuck,” Jensen declared.

The human shook his thermos and sniffed at the contents. “If Chad slipped something in here,” the human grumbled.

“You’re not drugged,” Jensen sighed in irritation. “I’m a fairy. You’re a human. We’re in the forest together, and I’d like to proposition you.”

“Excuse me?” the man asked. “You don’t even know my name.”

“I was under the impression from this ‘Grindr’ app I’ve heard humans talk about that names are unimportant. Are they not mostly false ones meant for the purposes of securing sex?” Jensen replied with his own question. He felt a bit smug, knowing that his logic was sound.

“This isn’t Grindr,” the human pointed out.

“No, this is a forest,” Jensen agreed. “The principle is the same. Besides, can you tell me that you’re not into all this?” Jensen gestured at his body. He knew that he was appealing to humans. Almost all of fairy kind was – unless the human was just strange.

“Your attractiveness isn’t the problem,” the man answered.

“There isn’t a problem at all,” Jensen huffed.

“Really?” the human sounded amused now. “Then if there is no problem, you wouldn’t mind telling me your name.”

“Jensen,” he did his best not to roll his eyes. His mother had always said humans could be difficult to deal with. He’d have to apologize to her when he saw her next. She was right and deserved to know it. 

“Hello, Jensen. I’m Jared,” the human introduced himself. “I’m working right now, so I can’t have sex with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jensen scoffed. “The squinty eyed lumberjack who works on the other side of the forest has sex while ‘working’ all the time. The females with him say that it is romantic.”

Jared's eyes widened and a scowl twisted onto his lips. "Chad," he hissed under his breath. 

Jensen wasn’t above using Jared’s irritation in his favor. “Maybe this Chad is open to fairy fucking,” he mused out loud. “I didn’t sense him having an interest in sex with another male, but I might’ve been wrong.”

“Hey! You’re going from me to CHAD?” Jared asked. “Chad is, is, is…”

“Into having sex in a forest?” Jensen suggested sweetly.

Jared stomped over to where Jensen was standing. His pants were already tenting in a way that either meant Jared was hardening or he kept bananas in his pocket for some inexplicable reason.

“If that fucker Chad can get promoted and not do his job, there’s no reason I should be working hard,” Jared growled.

Jensen thought there might be a flaw in that reasoning somewhere – at least by human standards. But Jensen wasn’t human, and he was in heat. He didn’t much care to question the logic of the lumberjack who know looked like he was into fucking him. 

Jared shoved his pants down around his ankles, taking his underwear with them. His cock jutted out from between his thighs, red and hard. With an answering flick of his wrist, Jensen’s clothing disappeared in a poof of magic.

“Handy trick,” Jared grunted as his eyes swept over Jensen’s naked body. It was an appreciative gaze that made the slick starting to drip from Jensen’s hole move even faster.

“I think so,” Jensen said as he summoned a condom with the same magic. He wasn’t about to take the chance of getting pregnant with a half human, almost half fairy, smidgen werewolf hybrid baby with a lumberjack he’d just met out in the woods. Normally a male fairy such as himself wouldn’t have to worry about that, but damned werewolves and their genetic ways were just plain devious. He had more than learned that lesson.

“I don’t suppose you could summon a blanket or something too?” Jared suggested as Jensen rolled the condom down his dick.

“I can do better,” Jensen announced as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. His wings fluttered, both balancing them out so Jared didn’t fall over, and keeping his weight off Jared’s frame.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed out as Jensen leaned back and hitched his knees up higher so that his entrance was closer to Jared’s dick. Jared didn’t seem to need a second invitation as he grabbed his cock and guided it inside of Jensen.

Jensen groaned as his body got what it wanted. It wasn’t the deepest of penetrations, but he didn’t care. His wings beat rapidly as he used them to fuck himself on Jared’s dick. Jared got the message quickly and started thrusting hips, Jensen’s weight counterbalancing the action.

Jensen trilled as he came. A musical sound that all fairies made when they were especially pleased. Jared made an almost amused sound, but kept pushing in and out of Jensen’s body. Jensen appreciated the dedication as his heat was nowhere near sated.

The second time Jensen came, he actually had his hand around his dick instead of just orgasming because his heat insisted that getting fucked in the ass was the best thing ever. Out of heat Jensen didn’t disagree with that concept, but he still had principles to uphold.

When Jensen was coming down from his second orgasm, Jared finally came. He grunted and sighed, and Jensen felt a bit sad to have to climb off the man’s dick. But the condom was there for a reason, and he wasn’t about to risk anything.

“Want to come back to my place?” Jensen offered. There were way more condoms there, and a bed that wouldn’t require wing exercises for fucking.

“I have work…” the sadly not as motivated by lust and anger Jared started to say.

Jensen snapped his fingers and three trees felled and stacked themselves. Jared stared at them for a second. “It seems like my afternoon just opened up,” he said after a beat or two.

“Great,” Jensen said as he shrunk himself back to his original size before shrinking Jared as well.

“Hey!” the now tiny lumberjack complained as Jensen picked him up and started flying him through the air.

“Don’t worry. It’s not permanent,” Jensen assured him. “I have a nice place with a nice bed.”

“Oh, well then, lead the way,” Jared said. “So long as you let me go by tomorrow. It’s pay day tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Jensen agreed. Though he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t come looking for Jared when his next heat struck. He found he kind of liked the human.


End file.
